Ezra Chase
Ezra, though he prefers to go by Liam is a Full-maj wizard and comes from a pretty well known American Full-maj family. He is the first son and third child of his parents. He attends Ilvermorny and was sorted into Pukwudgie. He has two cousins Thomas and Peyton that attended Hogwarts up until their final year. Biography Before Ilvermorny On October 30th, at 11:59 PM just 30 seconds shy of Midnight, Peter and Clara Chase welcomed their third child into the room. Their third child was that of a health baby boy in which they named Ezra Liam Chase, Liam in honour of Peter’s father. The family had noticed right away that their son, not only was he named for his grandfather but also took after his grandmother; Spencer as he was a Metamorphmagus and it had showed only mirror moments after his birth, as his hair had come out dark brown like his father's but turned to a ugly grey colour after he started crying. Peter took it upon himself to take the child from the nurse once the baby was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, not for any reason besides the Clara; Ezra's mother not like being handed anything; that included her children from people she didn't know and could only stand being handed her son by her husband or if other family was there. After Clara had Ezra in her arms, the little bundle of joy quieted down and just looked up in aw at the person who had carried him. Over the first 24 hours of the young child's life, he had had many visitors from family to a few friends of his parents. The last to see Ezra was his grandparents; Liam and Spencer Chase, who had been overseas visiting Ezra's twin cousins who were only a month old then he was and lived in Ireland. After that day, Ezra never seemed to have a moment of peace cause as soon as he got home, the real fun for his parents started with having two daughters; Lydia who was five and Adelaide who was three running around. The two girls were really helpful when it came to feeding their baby brother or trying to get him to whiney by trying to sing to him, the singing almost always helped. When Ezra was six months old, his parents learned that his mother was two months pregnant with another little boy, and two and a half months after Ezra turned a year old, his baby brother; Aiden was born. The relationship that he had with his parents and siblings never changed even as all of them got older and the oldest went off to Ilvermorny, Ezra find himself being a little jealous that he couldn't go to the same school as his sister but he understood that he too would get his chance. During Ilvermorny The next five years flight soon enough and Ezra got his own letter to Ilvermorny and soon was on his way to the school where he was sorted into Pukwudgie. Over the next six years, Ezra learned his place within the walls of the school but did get into trouble from time to time, come on with a last name like Chase, you got to cause trouble for your teachers and trouble he did. Now at the age of seventeen, Ezra is about to start his third and final year at Ilvermorny before going on and seeing if he can make a living off of taking photos. He knows that it had been done before by many great man and women but he is unsure if that is something he would be able to make his living on. If it isn't, than Ezra plans to go back to school to become a healer, something that the magical forces within the school saw that he would be good at. Whatever the seventeen year old does with his life after school, he hopes that his family is proud of him even if he can cause problems from time to time for everyone. The young male is also super excited cause he gets to go to school with two of his cousins for the first time in their shared seventeen years, seeing as how his two cousins had been going to Hogwarts School in Scotland. Ezra is looking forwards to this upcoming years, even if he is unsure of what the year after will bring to his life but for now he has pranks to plan and friends to hang out with. Exchange Program Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Relationships Category:Pukwudgie Category:Pureblood